


You’re My Property

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Off Screen Violence, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Tony is a possessive bitch and Peter is 100% on board with this. Starkerfestivalsevents mini bingo prompt fill: marks/bruises
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	You’re My Property

**Author's Note:**

> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/post/190799028829/guess-i-gotta-write-a-fic-outta-this
> 
> Tumblr post that inspired this fic

Peter huffs and puffs, stomping his way out of the bar and into the hallway leading to the bathrooms.

Tony follows behind him, shaking out his hand and flexing his fingers. “Peter, come on baby! Don’t be like this!”

Peter turns and stomps his foot once, crossing his arms and pouting. He is _very_ obviously displeased. “You punched that man! _Punched_ him! Just because he put his hands on my hips!”

Tony’s eyes darken. “Of course I did. He was touching you.”

“You didn’t have to beat him up! You’re Tony Stark, you could have just said ‘get away from my boyfriend’ and that would have done the trick! But noooo, you have to a _caveman_ and-“ Peter growls in frustration, turning his back to Tony and stomping his foot again.

The truth is, Peter _loved_ the show. Maybe a little—or a lot—too much. It was hot, okay? Seeing his boyfriend get all territorial was a kink he didn’t know he had, but he sure has it.

That doesn’t mean he wants Tony doing this again, though, so he has to yell at him. Make him realize that punching people is, at best, bad publicity, and at worst, a lawsuit.

But Tony doesn’t seem to get that, because he just huffs back and steps in front of Peter again. “What’s the problem, baby? He touched my boyfriend. I couldn’t just let that slide.”

“You don’t have to-“

“He touched my property, Peter, and anyone who touches my property regrets it,” he says, voice dark and quiet.

Peter would like to say he did something along the lines of tell Tony to fuck off with the dehumanizing ownership rhetoric. Or maybe he even just rolled his eyes and stalked off, saying ‘you don’t own me’ before leaving the bar.

Anything other than what he _actually_ did. Because what he _actually_ did was gasp in a lust-filled breath, widen his eyes in surprise, and drop his jaw.

Before turning around and dropping his pants in front of god and anyone who needed to use the bathroom and therefore the hallway they’re in.

Tony blinks in surprise behind him, but then he growls and grips Peter’s hips hard enough to bruise. “They’ll see, you know.”

Peter wiggles his ass, looking over his shoulder. “Good. Then they’ll all know I’m your property. Mark me up, Tony, prove I’m yours.”

Tony breathes out quickly, leaning over Peter’s body and biting and sucking up Peter’s neck.

He knows he should have prepped Peter, but he’s out of patience and Peter likes it rough anyway. So he shoves right in, biting down roughly on Peter’s shoulder as Peter grunts in pain and pleasure combined.

“Tony- oh my god- fuck- fuck me so hard I can’t walk baby, bruise me up and mark me and-“

Tony pulls out, making Peter whine in annoyance. Tony just laughs and twirls Peter around, lifting him up by the ass and shoving back into him roughly.

Peter whines, wrapping his legs around Tony’s hips and his arms around Tony’s shoulders. He scratches down Tony’s back harshly, biting and nipping at Tony’s ears and head.

Tony goes back to work on covering Peter’s neck and collar bones with bruises and bite marks, huffing and grunting like a-

Well. A caveman.

Tony whines and throws his head back, slamming it into the wall behind him as he pulls roughly at Tony’s hair. “Fuck, baby, ‘m Gonna cum if you don’t- oh my _god_!”

Tony thrusts up into Peter’s sloppy hole fast and hard, the smack of their hips loud enough to hear over the crappy bar music. He bites down on Peter’s nipple, digging his fingers and thumbs into Peter’s fat fucking ass cheeks.

Peter screams as he cums, completely untouched, covering his own and Tony’s chests with his release.

Tony is quick to follow, muffling his scream by biting down on the space where Peter’s neck meets his shoulder hard enough to taste blood.

They breath heavily for a few minutes before Tony finally pulls back and lets Peter down. He can’t help but smirk at his work. Peter’s eyes red rimmed and puffy with tears. His face red with flush, all the way down his chest and to his ears. The amount of bite marks and hickies litering his neck and shoulders is insane, enough to make Tony almost feel bad.

Almost.

His hips are definitely sporting finger shaped bruises, and his asscheeks look like they feel like actual hell. “You okay?” Tony pants out.

Peter smirks, chest heaving. “Is that what I always have to do make you fuck me like that? Let some stranger touch me?”

Tony growls and grabs Peter’s face between his hands, kissing him roughly, biting and nipping and tongue fucking into his mouth. “ _Mine_ ,” he growls.

Peter laughs, pulling back and getting dressed again. “Alright baby, I’m yours. Let’s go show off your hard work, yeah?”


End file.
